Birthday present
by Wolfy Schnee
Summary: It's Weiss birthday. She's already tired and Ruby's late. A bit of fluff, hope you like it. Short one-shot.
I was alredy tired, after all the pleasantries and well wishes received, the countless suitors asking for a dance. After all, who don't want to dance with the famous Weiss Schnee on her own birthday?

Now I was standing near the staircase, finding a bit of time to myself. From here I could see Blake, in a well cut dark purple tuxedo, and Yang, in a tight yellow gown, dancing near the windows, seeming as happy as they could be. At least they were having a good time.

I continue to run my eyes from guest to guest, but the one person i wanted to see still haven't made an appearence. Sighing I decided to step away from the staircase and head out to the gardens, I needed to get away from all those people and compose myself to the next wave of suitors.

Sitting on the bench near to the roses i take a breath appreciating the scent of the flowers while looking up at the moon. It was full and beautiful tonight, making me smile. A few minutes passed before I noticed the sound of footsteps coming close to me.

"Sorry Weiss, I'm late."

I look down to stare into the silver eyes of the person I missed the most today.

"It's ok, I'm glad you're finally here." I look her up and down, she was wearing black dress pants with polished black shoes, a red shirt with an ice blue tie and a black jacket with a rose pattern on the arms, let's not forget her signature cape as well. I could feel my cheeks warming up. "You're handsome" I whisper.

"And you're beautifull and breathtaking." She said, with a small smile and eyes shining bright like the moon above. I was using an Ice blue dress, backless and sleeveless and a silver necklace with a red pendant. I stand up and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I missed you, dolt." She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Missed you too, princess." She leaned down and her lips touched lips were moving in sinch, without hush. But i wanted more, more of that sweet taste of strawberies from her mouth, more of her warmth.

I hold her in place by the neck, my other hand went into her hair, tugging it lightly and while I poked her lips lightly with my tongue, asking for entrance. She tightened her hold on my waist, bringing one of her hands tomy bare back and between my shoulder blades and the other resting on my lower back, locking me in place, and opened her mouth, giving me full access to it.

Our tongues met, making me let out a low moan, which make her smile. It was a luxurious, pationate kiss. Nothing like the others whe had. There was something more, but I couldn't identify what it was, but i din't care, I was melting in her arms, finally complete and happy. Unfortunatelly, we still needed to breath, so i reluctantly pulled away, bitting lightly and bringing her lower lip with me. She pulled me close in a hug and I buried my head in her neck.

"We should get back inside. They will start to wonder where you are if we stay longer, you're the birday girl after all."

I sigh, but nod, and she offers me her arm. I take it so we can make our way back. Soon after our return, the cake was cut and given out to the guests, then, as tradition on the family, I was to choose someone for a dance. I already knew with whom I would be dancing, and went straight to her, as I offered my hand for her to take, Ruby surprised me when she bowed and kissed it, before smiling and politely accepting.

We danced to the sounds of the piano and violin, looking into each others eyes, and as close as we could be. At the end of the music, ruby looked at me, smiled that smile I love so much, and for the first time, she said "I love you, with all of my heart, now and forever." She give me a quick kiss on the lips "Happy birthday Weiss."

I don't know if I could smile any wider, my eyes glinting with unshed tears "This is the best present you could ever give me Ruby. I love you too, you don't know how much."

This is the happiest moment of my love so far, only way to get better will be. in a few years, when she says "yes" to be my fiancé. But untill then, I'll appreciate all the moments we have together.


End file.
